


Four firsts and one ever after

by CosenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been asleep in their bed when the call came. An accident, they informed him; Castiel had been hit by a car.</p>
<p>While spending time at the hospital, Dean remembers what took them to this point in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four firsts and one ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennilah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilah/gifts).



> Jennilah; I hope you like this! It's a mix of all your prompts, with number one being the main focus.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Dean had been asleep in their bed when the call came. An accident, they informed him; Castiel had been hit by a car. He rushed up, trying to keep his mind calm. Something he should be great at as he worked as a paramedic. But nothing could prepare him for this, the feeling of helplessness. Dean rushed to the hospital, grateful that he was able to drive without anything happening. 

He parked in his usual spot and hurried inside. Dean stopped by the reception, glad that it was nurse Jo sitting there and no one else. She gave him a small smile, answering his question before he even asked it.

“He’s in room three-oh-four. They’ve patched him up as good as they could but he’s still unconscious.”

“Thanks Jo.” The words rushed out of him.

“Charlie should be there, she’s his doctor at the moment. Also, I’ve made you unavailable for your shift tonight,” Jo continued.

“Thanks. What would I ever do without you?” Dean mumbled.

“Crash and burn, Winchester, crash and burn.” Dean managed a weak smile before he walked to the right room. 

“Dean,” Charlie said as soon as he entered the room. “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah.” Dean shrugged. “What happened?” He looked over at Cas in the bed, tubes and all. He looked really bad.

“A drunk driver hit him when he was on his way to the coffee shop. Some external scratches, nothing too bad though. Internal bleeding, a few cracked ribs, a pierced lung and he’s sleeping off the anaesthesia at the moment. He should be fine though, we patched him up,” she explained.

“Thanks Charlie.” Dean gave her a tight smile, focusing on his boyfriend.

“I’ll come by later, to check in on you both,” Charlie said and patted Dean’s arm.

Dean pulled over a chair and sat down. He stared at Cas, and shook his head.

“Guess I’m the one creepily watching you sleep this time,” he murmured to himself.

 

 

Dean and Castiel met in high school. It could have been a boy meets boy, dislike turns to friendship turns to love and then there is the happily ever after. It wasn’t. 

Dean and his baby brother Sam had just moved into Sioux Falls. They both heard the rumours about their move, but the only ones coming close to the truth were the ones that mentioned his father. John had dumped the boys at a motel two states over, leaving the boys with  no way near enough means to survive. Dean, knowing that his father expected them to survive on their own while he drank himself into an early grave, took things in his own hands. Two weeks after John had left them, Dean and Sam packed up their things and took a bus to their uncle's place. 

Bobby wasn’t really their uncle but he took them in and made sure that they could get into the local school. Dean was glad he made the decision to leave his father behind, even if he kept looking over his shoulder to find John. It took him ages to get rid of the paranoia his father had instilled in him.

Dean, being the  new kid in school, was forced onto an unexpecting mathlete. Castiel had taken it all in stride, showing Dean around and making sure he had all his books. Then their history teacher paired them for a group project. Dean tried to talk and be friendly but Castiel just glared at him. 

“You really don’t like me do you?” Dean asked one day.

“Why should I?”

“Why shouldn’t you?” He winked at Cas.

Castiel just blinked and returned to his work.

“Fine, be like that,” Dean muttered. “By the way, that’s wrong.”

“No it’s not!” Cas said.

“I’m pretty sure it is. This book says it happened in 1845 and not in 1870,” Dean argued.

“That book is wrong.”

That was the start of it. They spent the next month arguing about everything in their project but somehow that ended up as the beginning of their friendship. By the end of the semester they were rarely seen apart. The few times they were apart was when Cas hid out in the library or Dean was on dates.

By the end of senior year, they were the best of friends and no one was surprised when they ended up at the same college.

 

~

 

Dean woke up. He hadn’t even realised he’d fallen asleep. He sat up straighter and shook his head, trying to clear the sleep fog. Looking at Cas, he realised that nothing seemed to have changed.

“You snore,” Charlie said from his right, making him turn over.

“Cas tells me the same.”

“He’ll wake up soon. I’m sure.” Charlie had just finished the sentence when Cas flatlined.

 

 

It had happened during Christmas break, the first one where they stayed in their dorm. Dean, who never really cared for Christmas, had simply rolled his eyes when Cas started to decorate.

“I see you rolling your eyes at me, Winchester.”

“I know, you always do.”

“You are predictable Dean,” Cas said and hung up another decoration in their small tree.

“Says the guy who has tried to smuggle in cats in our dorm like once a week,” Dean teased him.

“It would work if you stopped sneezing every time,” Cas grumbled.

“Well, Mr. I’m-gonna-be-a-doctor, figure out a cure for allergies.” Dean grinned.

“When I do, we are getting a cat.”

“Sure thing, Cas.”

A few days later they got drunk on eggnog and beer while watching Christmas movies. Dean had accepted to watch both  _ It's a wonderful life _ and  _ Miracle on 34th Street _ as long as Cas allowed  _ Die Hard _ and  _ Gremlins _ . 

Dean never figured out where Cas had found the mistletoe. He never figured out who moved first. All he knew was that kissing Cas was the best and worst moment of his life. It was the best because it was Cas, his best friend and it was the worst because it was his best friend. 

Dean pulled back first. He took a breath and ran away.

 

~

 

Dean had been thrown out of the room as Charlie and her team worked on Cas. He hated not being able to help. Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He should call Sam, tell him what happened. He was about to pull out his phone when Charlie came back.

“He’s stable again.”

“Thank God,” Dean mumbled.

“Hopefully he should stay that way this time around.”

“Thank you, Charlie.”

“Of course. You may go inside now.”

Cas was in bed, just like before. Nothing showed how he had crashed only a few minutes ago. Dean moved close to him and grabbed Cas hand.

“Please come back to me. Come on Cas, a drunk driver shouldn’t kill you. Not after you got me sober.”

 

  


 

They had awkwardly avoided each other for a while after the kiss, before a silent agreement to ignore it all fell. Then they ended up in the same routines as always. Hanging out, drinking beer, playing ‘ _ 007 racing’ _ against each other or Cas studying while Dean played ‘ _ Final Fantasy IX’.  _

Dean was glad that they were friends still and that the awkward phase seemed to be over. He could ignore the longing he felt, he could ignore Cas’ long looks, he could ignore it all. Dean took another sip of his beer.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“We need to talk.” Cas put away his books.

“You sound like my ex when you say that,” Dean groaned before finishing his drink.

“Which one?”

“All of them.” Dean rolled his eyes before continuing. “What is it?”

“I’m in love with you,” Cas said and nodded while staring at Dean.

“You-I - What?” Dean stammered, feeling the blood rush to his face.

“I love you.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.” Cas shrugged. “If you don’t want me like that I can keep being just your friend.”

“I-“

“You can think on it.” Cas gave him a small smile.

“I wanna try something,” Dean muttered.

“Okay?”

“Come here.” Dean motioned for Cas to come closer. “There, I’m just-“ 

“You wish to try cuddling with me to see if it feels as nice as it should?”

“Yeah.”

“I know you enjoy cuddling, Dean. You’re like an octopus when you sleep.”

Dean laughed loudly. “Says the man whose snores can wake up the whole street.”

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and if Dean kissed Cas a few times, well, no one was the wiser.

 

~

 

“Dean,”

Dean sat up at the sound of his name. He stared at Cas, who was starting to wake up.

“Cas!” He almost jumped out of the chair, only stopping himself because he held Cas’ hand in his.

“What happened?”

“You were hit by a car.”

“Oh.” Cas looked like he wanted to say something else.

“Go to sleep baby, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“’Good,” Cas murmured. Dean watched as he fell back into sleep.

 

 

Dean and Cas had been together for three years when it all came to a turning point.

Dean drank. A lot even. It wasn’t what he’d planned for himself, but he’d ended up like his father. It wasn’t that he got drunk every night or drank to forget. It was more that he always opened a beer when he came home from work and then it was another beer while he made dinner, one to the dinner and then one or two when he and Cas spent the evening watching TV or playing video games.

He knew Cas didn’t like it, but he felt like he deserved a beer when he got home, and for the dinner, and who didn’t enjoy one or two or maybe even three during the later evening? He wouldn’t call himself an addict or a drunk. He could manage without it but he deserved to enjoy a beer every now and then.

“Dean,”Cas said slowly.

“Yeah?”

“I think you should stop drinking.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s not healthy and you act like-” Cas stopped mid-sentence.

“Like who?” Dean asked angrily. “Like my dad?”

“I-I didn’t mean like-“

“Yeah you did. You think I’m turning into dad.”

“Sometimes you act like him,” Cas mumbled.

“Fine, if that’s how you see it, maybe I should take another of his tricks and just leave,” Dean shouted, not being able to handle being compared to John.

Dean stormed out, slamming the door behind him and ignoring Cas shouts. He didn’t return for three days.

  
  


Dean knocked on the door, feeling unsure and stressed out. Cas opened and just stared at him.

“You are right. I should stop drinking,” Dean said slowly.

“Yeah,” Cas breathed and moved to let Dean inside.

“I don’t think I can do it alone though.” Dean looked at Cas.

“You are not alone. I promise I’ll always stay at your side.”

“Thank you.” Dean hugged Cas close and refused to let him go.

 

~

 

“Don’t ever leave me again.” Dean held Cas close, blinking away the stray tears that kept falling from his eyes.

“Never.” Cas answered, his voice rough and low.

“I’m gonna marry you, you stupid son of a bitch. I can’t go through this again. I was only allowed in because I work here.”

“I know. Would a summer wedding be good? We’d have a few months to plan it? We should have a lot of flowers that attract bees.” Cas looked up at Dean and smiled.

“Yeah, Cas. That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the best beta ever as well as the mods who puts up with me being late.
> 
> This was based on thee prompts:  
> Prompt 1 - Cas gets near-devastatingly injured somehow one day, and Dean is there to provide some comfort, however which way you decide.
> 
> Prompt 2 - Gratuitous cuddling with lots of emphasis on the senses, especially touch. Whatever plot you wish, so long as there's cuddling.
> 
> Prompt 3 - HS AU, shy but cute mathlete Cas gets nervous around Dean, who has a reputation for being a bit of a bully jock. Finds out one day the reason behind Dean's behavior is his troubled home, and attempts to befriend him. But he didn't expect to fall in love, and be loved back.
> 
> Likes - Love-confessions and "firsts" (kiss, sex, etc), sex as a possible comfort, cuddling and touching, angst, hurt/comfort, confidence issues, praise
> 
> Dislikes - cheating, Dean/Cas leaving an existing partner to get with the other, breakups, sad endings, death, genderbending
> 
> Hope you all liked it!


End file.
